Plants vs. Zombies Online
is a MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It is available to play at PvZQQ. The most notable change in Plants vs. Zombies Online is the town feature and a Player vs. Player (PvP) system. The town is place you live with thousands of other players and the player can choose to befriend them. PvP allows the player to battle their friends in the classic Plants vs. Zombies versus mode. The player uses the plants they have developed to compete with others. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it is more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. However, unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. Areas *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Quinshuan Mausoleum Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce New plants *Small Bamboo Cage *Carrot Launcher *Magic Vine *Dandelion Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Imp *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider New zombies Ancient Egypt *Sphinx Pirate Seas * Not known yet. Wild West * Not known yet. Quinshuan Mausoleum *Quinshuan Zombie *Conehead Quinshuan *Buckethead Quinshuan *Flag Quinshuan Zombie *Wooden Horse Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Quinshuan Zombie Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - He is seen on the main menu and in the loading screen. but he doesn't appear anywhere in the game. Gallery Gameplay PVZOL_Main_Menu.jpg|Main menu background. PVZOL_Town.jpg PVZOL_Garden.jpg|An empty garden. PVZOL_PVP_Battle.jpg|A PvP battle. PVZOL_PVP_Won.jpg|The player won a PvP battle. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Map.jpg|Ancient Egypt map. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Gameplay.jpg|Ancient Egypt Gameplay. Sphinx.jpg|The new boss from the Ancient Egypt Sphinx! PVZOL_Research_Window.jpg|Plants research window. Plants vs zombies 2 Quinshuan Mausoleum.jpg|The Quinshan Masouleum map. Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - First look|Trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Trailer| First look File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online Sphinx|New boss zombie - Sphinx File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 1-1|New World 1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-1|New World 2-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-2|New World 2-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-3 2-4|New World 2-3 2-4 Trivia *The game is only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *The seed packets are blue and are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. *The shovel and plant food icons are different than in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *There is a research area and pvp, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. External links *Official site for Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online